Nanomachines: Story Three
(I would like to thank Hero Forever for helping me for....the millionth time :P Well I hope you enjoy the story and if you don't, sorry.) Todd stood atop a a tall rock that loomed over the trees of the forest. He cupped his hands and called out, "Philip!" Elsewhere Johanna was with others in the search party, calling out Philip's name. The police, a vast number of the citizens, and surprisingly Susan, the female nanomachine hivemind, were looking everywhere they could, the forest now being the last place they were looking. Todd floated above where no one could see, past the cresent moon, looking down, trying to hopefully see Philip from the hieght to no anvil. Johanna was still calling out Philip's name. Susan slithered up to her. "I checked inbetween the cracks in the rock Todd was on, no sign of him." Todd quietly landed behind them, "Can't find him with a bird's eye view." Johanna asked, "Where could he be? It's not like him to just up and leave like that." "The last time I saw him was a few weeks ago, when he helped fill in for me." Todd whispered to Johanna. It was the crack of dawn when the head of police told them all that the search is over, and the police were now looking for bodies. "Oh no." Susan said sadly (A/N:Aliteration for the win!) Todd sighed, as Johanna muttered, "Rune isn't going to like this." Todd the grabbed Susan's shirt, their truce now over, and demanded, "Where does Elliot live?" Elliot and Victoria were barely awake when they saw Todd looming over them, his fist lit up with energy. "To what do I owe the unwanted intrusion?" "I need you to bring me to Belladore." "How do you propse he does that?" asked Victoria, holding the blanket close to her. "Loosen the dimensional threads here and near Belladore, it should act as a portal between the two worlds." answered Todd. Elliot yawned, "Can't you just fly there?" "No, I can't leave a fly past Earth's atmosphere." Elliot groaned, "Fine...let me get a shirt on..." Todd then snapped, "Just do it from bed!" Elliot yawned again, as a hole opened up. "There, that should get you to Belladore." "Thanks." Todd said, walking through the hole. Elsewhere on Earth, a scientist noticed that Project Legion's head just moved. "Its beginning to work Dr. Vandof." Vandorf, the creator of Project Legion, said to the silvery, featureless humanoid, "Good Morning Legion. Can you speak?" Legion, as it was called, answered, "Yes, I can talk." Vandorf smiled. It seemed that its evolution did give it an edge over the original concept. Originally Leigon was to be an obedient blob of grey-goo, but now, it can be used to distract gunmen, due to their instinct to attack humaniod targets. and it can manipulate its form to become anything, and it could communicate with the scientists if something was malfunctioning. "Ready for a test run?" asked Vandorf. Legion nodded. Todd steped out of the portal and found himself planets away from Earth. As soon as he steped out he heard the portal close. "I hope Rune can give me a lift to Earth." Todd went into the city and asked the nearest man, "Hey do you know where a young woman named Rune is? About yea big, reddish hair, kinda cute, maybe depressed..." Rune, who had been walking on the sidewalk alone, looked up and saw Todd. She, quickly, ran over to him, and said, "Todd, hey. How's everything going?" Todd sighed, "Rune, you might want to sit down." Todd snapped his fingers and a chair was in the grass near-by. Rune's expression changed to one of confusion, and she said, "What's....going on?" She started to walk towards the chair. Todd created a chair for himself and said, "Rune, we haven't found Philip yet...we've searched throughout the city, every building, every mall, the woods, hell we even checked the sewers. But now the police stopped the search party and are now..." Todd took a deep breath, not sure how to tell her that they're looking for a body. His eyes started to water. Rune's vision became blurry as tears began to form in her eyes. "No....it can't be...." she whispered. Todd got up and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Rune...I'm sorry. But Philip is missing, while I pray for the best, we must also be ready for the worst." Tears streamed down Rune's face. "But....what could've possibly happened to him? He.....he's indestructable!" Todd sighed, "Not exactly...Philip said that, while incredibly hard to kill, he's not by any means indestructible or immortal." Todd didn't want to leave it at that, so he added, "But he's smart, he can survive on his own. As far as we know, he could be on his way back home," Rune tried to maintain control, resisting the urge to sob uncontrollably. "He....he has to be okay. He just has to be." Todd despite himself, hugged her whispering, "Rune I'm sure he's going to be OK." Rune nodded and said, "I want to go to Earth. I want to help in the search." Todd nodded and asked, "Can I hitcha ride? I don't have a way back to Earth." "Yeah, but...." Rune sighed. "There's only one way I know how to get to Earth..." Rune and Todd made their way to Omega's lair, and Rune, very reluctantly, knocked on the door. After a little while, Omega came to the door, and his eyes widened at the sight of Rune. He smiled. "Rune! What an unexpected surprise!" Rune, obviously not happy in the slightest, managed a very weak quarter-smile and said, "Hi, Omega." Omega looked at Todd. "Who's this?" Todd, not trusting him for a second blurted out instantly, "The World Walker. Who are you?" Category:Sci-Fi Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Story Category:Incomplete Stories